Pyriel He Who's Above All Creation
by megatronus89
Summary: From the moment time began he was born the eldest of child between Chaos and Order. He watched as Titans, Gods, and Monsters become myths and legends. He watched for eons as his youngest siblings, Adonis and Sataniel become the new powers to the power in the form of biblical god and devil. He watched the rise and fall of many and has grown tired of it. why not cause a little chaos?
1. Chapter 1

_In a time, before time began..._

 _Chaos and Order both young though already eons old, the saw fit to recreate realms and filled them with life. but in one such realm they created a life of gods, titans, and monsters. But in their creation, they created a being of unimaginable power. He was the first of his kind, in so being his power was relentless and untamed. But as the being grew older his power became refined. As he watched his younger siblings fight for control of the realm, he witnessed the many rising and falling of empires, faiths, religions, and gods themselves._

 _He watched as his most youngest of siblings fight each other. Adonis and Sateniel fighting each other. But from the ashes of their conflict he watched as new race born from seeds of chaos rise up and slowly stopped the conflict conflict his young siblings._

 _Adonis became the biblical God, and later Sataniel who grew jealous of his brother's false actions as he had done much for this new race. He shown them how to hunt, harvest and many more and his actions only to being praised by his own brother, caused him to storm the gates of his brothers kingdom and in his rage corrupted a third of the kingdom's angels causing them to become the first fallen angels._

 _Th eldest being watched in sorrow as sibling fought against sibling, the continuous fall of the once most paised angel of heaven, the harbinger of light himself become the first devil._

 _As days became weeks, weeks became months, months became years, years to decades, decades to centuries, centuries to millennia, millennia to eons, he watched as death of brother and sisters, fathers and mothers, sons and daughters being paid for a war over something he found petty._

 _But now after, over 500 eons, he finally had enough he was finally going to end the war his little brothers had started._

 _It was time for Pyriel Sephiroth; The One Who Is Above All Creation, to act._

Waking up from a terrible dream, a young man of 17 years of age, Could only slowly his already hyperventilating breathing. The young lad got up and walked to his bedroom bathroom. Looking into the mirror the man study his own face, his sharp and narrow face that was both sinister yet angelic. His long silver blonde hair that was tied back into a lose ponytail. his deep green blue mixed colored eyes looking back at him.

As the young man keep looking at his reflection he couldn't help but remember his dream.

 _Endless darkness, followed by a blinding bright light. Bloodshed, brothers, sisters. All lost. slowly as the blurring images of time began to slowly he saw war, famine, plagues, and death from all ages of history._

 _he saw demons and angels fought in wars, turning of angels and demons, he watched as peaceful monsters being slaughtered just because of their differences, women and children being raped and killed for the sick pleasure of their aggressors. Be they demon or even the unimaginable Angels, Each took their fill._

 _He watched as more mythical beasts such as the most power dragons stand before all ruling with both though tyranny and just actions. As seven of the thirteen powerful dragons stood before him._

 _A chinese style dragon with jade and emerald scales, her eyes glowing as red as hot coals._

 _A serpentine western dragon with Sapphire and Onyx scales along his body, his eyes as white as snow._

 _An earth dragon made of nature itself, sat there with golden eyes._

 _a dragon with mix colors of the rainbow, and wings that would be mistaken for the clouds._

 _Another dragon that looked to be made gold and silver laid coiled upon himself as he looked at the others._

 _The next looked to made of rock and lava, with only two arms and snake like body, and a lion's mane of Fire._

 _The last of them was black as night, his eyes shone like twin suns, his teeth like jagged obsidian, upon his head was a crown of three golden horns._

 _"You will be born mortal, your powers will be locked away until you have touched both the power of heaven and hell. Your memories will be lost for a time. As you have requested. Anything else lord & #$*^ ?"_

 _"No.. goodbye my friends." That was all the figure said, until he saw his world being consumed in darkness once more and a bright light once again._

splashing his face with water once again, the young man let out a soft yet remorseful sigh.

"Why of all times did i get nightmare on the first day of school?" The young man asked his reflection in hopes of answer, which he knew would never come.

"ALEXANDER APEXIUS GÖDSÖN! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE, I WILL NOT HAVE YOU MISSING YOUR FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL! DO YOU HEAR ME, YOUNG MAN!" came a woman's voice from down stairs.

"Yes, Ma!" Al said as he rolled his eyes at his mother's new behavior, ever since they moved to Japan, his mother turned over a new leaf, when they lived in Canada, she was more lax with his school attendance, but now with her new job, and everything she saw fit to sign him up with a prestigious academy, known as Koah Academy, a former all girls school.

He wasn't as happy one would think since he left his girlfriend of two years, and all his friends behind, the break up wasn't as bad until they did some research into which school he was going to... yeah a jealous territorial slightly insain Native American finding out you're going to a former all girls school, and being a 17 year old man didnt really give your a warm goodbye.

After getting dressed in his School uniform, and having a quick breakfast, Al had dashed for his bike, a '65 Harley Davidson. One his very grateful to his mother to allow him to bring with him overseas.

-outside Koah Academy-

With the roaring of his engine, Al really he'd his destination with ease. But due to his road lewther jacket and dark sunglasses he looked like a punk biker.

Actress pulling into the school's parking lot, he was greeted by very stern looking girl, and appeared to be a student if the uniform she was any indication.

"Excuse me, but may i ask what is your business here at our academy?" The girl asked looking at him with what could be either distant or indifference.

"Just a new kid on the block, what's it to ya.. sweet cheeks?" Al asked purposely flirting with the girl in order to back off.

"... if you are new than i must inform you, that student vehicles are forbidden here."

"Well than i guess whomever made that rule can kiss my ass, because i ain't traveling by a damn train with a bunch groping old men that cant even get thier short dicks up, with touching some underage girl." Al said as he got off his ride, and turned to look at the girl over his blackened shades. "Though i thank you for informing me to the useless rule. Miss..?"

"Sona Shitori (yes i know its last name first but... not doing It.) Student council president." The girl said almost glaring at the young man that seem to be a year (like hell!) Younger than her.

"Right, anyway. If you dont mind please, would you kindly... Piss off." Al asked with a cheerful smile on his face as he walked to the school entrance.

As classes began, he stood infront of the class in order to introduce himself.

"Names Alexander Apexius Gödsön, i was born and raised in Canada, my mother and father were both german/Native Americans, my father was killed when severing over seas in Iran and Iraq. So it's just myself and my mother here, anything else just ask." He said as he took his seat by a cute red head.

Al couldn't help but be bored as class went on. Sure transferring to japan sounded awesome, but learning the language was difficult. Though luckily he just winged it, whenever a teacher asked hin for the answer.

Seeing it was time for him to have Gym next period he was somewhat glad. Maybe hit the wok out room... if they had one.

Seeing that he was one of seven males among a class of 28, made him feel uneasy since he wasn't very found of the looks he was getting.

"What ya looking at, never saw a guy wish tats?" Al yelled from a cross the way, mildly pissed off since he had gotten a few tattoos from his 15, 16, and 17 birthdays, plus a few more between them since he didn't have any gym cloths, he just switched into his Wifebeater and cargo shorts. Allowing his tattoos to be seen, an snake like dragon weaving itself through a hexagram ending its head in the center which was upon his back, and along his left arm was a demonic like being sitting upon a thorn of skulls and bones, while on his right arm was an angel chained to a mountain covered in cuts, on his chest was handwritten sentence;

 _To kill an angel ro kill a devil show them mortality, by taking their heart._

Growing annoyed by the other students, Al just tuned them out as he did his regular work out, 20 laps around the school yard, 100 situps, pushups, and jumping jacks.

Looking over at the other students he notice that many of them haven even finished their mandatory workout.

"Plusses." He muttered as he did his cool down stretches, he happens to notice another student among his class, a long haired ravenette, she wore her hair down freely, and she gave him looks of distant and a hint of disgust. But being who he was, he did what he knew would piss her off. Flipping her the bird with a wide grin on his face. "Take a picture it would last longer bitch."

But his moment of victory was short lived as their gym teacher called the class in for their martial arts period.

"Mr. Gödsön you will be paired with our classes top fighter to show you the ropes. Miss Yuuma Amano." The woman said as she pointed out the girl he had just flipped off.

"Um, quick question. How is she the top fighter exactly?"

"She is th Captian of the Taekwondo club."

"And practitioner level?"

"Red belt, two black strips." The teacher said as she continued to read over her day plan for the days activities.

"Really, maybe this would a little more fun than i thought." He said out loud, earn curious looks from other students and the teacher herself.

Stepping up on the mat, Al looked over the see the purple eyed girl glaring at him while smiling a little to pleasantly at him.

"Ready sweetheart?" Al said only to see that smile fade almost instantly, before he dropped into a makeshift stance he had learned from training at several marshals art studios.

"I'm unfamiliar with that style, what is it?" Yuuma asked in a sickly sweet tone.

"My own style, the berserk lion." He said as he held his hand in claw like fashion, while holding them up in a boxing guard.

"Ready? Fight!"

Seeing the girl move forward told him everything. She was holding back. Blocking a side kick with his forearms caused him to stumble back a bit. She was holding back... a lot.

"Nice, but my turn babe." He said as he rushed forward jumping up sending a knee to her gut, and an elbow to her first of which she was able to block.

"That was Maui Thai." She said shacking the spell she had gotten from the elbow to the top of her head. Just in time to dodge a swip from his hand that would had clawed her face. "Tiger kung fu?"

Grabbing him by the shirt to throw him out of the 'ring', she was greeted by a painful wrist in her wrist and arm before she was kneed and pinned to the floor.

"Krav maga, judo, and kyusho-jijitsu?" Yuuma asked stuned that someone as young as him knew so many styles.

"may as well give up you are pinned." Al said not really carrying to answer the girl, which was a mistake as she had turn the tables and got him intk an arm-bar, and began placing more pressure than needed. 'There goes my shoulder, my elbow. Aaagh... and now my wrist.'

"Tap out. I won." The smug way she said that caused Al's heart to skip a beat.

"Honey, I'm just getting started." Using all his strength he stood up with her still clinging to his arm. "You know i always wanted a hot babe on my arm, just didn't see it would be like this."

Glaring, she was now planning to break his arm. Only to see the matted floor meet up with her face.

Alex finally got his arm free, but with it being dislocated in three areas was not an easy fix... for a normal person.

What be had done next both amazed and disgusted the students as he he threw his dislocated right arm back causing three loud and very disturbing pop/crunch like noises as each joint pulled itself together.

"I have to had it to you babe, no one dealt that much damage to me before, not since my younger years." He said as he flexed his hand making sure his hand and arm were working.

"So glad i didn't disappoint."

"As you should, but lets make this... interesting shall we, Yuuma... chan?" He asked seeing her glare at him for adding the honorific.

"Sure whats the stakes?"

"Fist to draw blood wins, if i win i get a date from you." He said as he rolled his shoulder which caused aloud popping noises.

"What if i win?"

"I'm Yours to do with for a week... within reason." He said only to see her give a sadistic smile. 'Why am i attracted to mean women?'

"Deal." Seeing her move slightly faster caused him tk smile as he dodge every kick, every punch, everything she threw at him he dodge with each. "Stand still!"

"Why so you can have your naughty way with me?" He asked as he rolled his neck slightly allowing her first to sail past his head, to which he kissed the back of her hand, only tl see her pull her hand back as if it was burned. "What the matter sweet-cakes, running out of steam?"

Seeing the look on her face was priceless as she looked ready to kill him.

But to him he saw the punch coming a mile away, as he caught her offending limb and torque her arm in such a way that she was forced to lean forward as he delivered a swiping kick sending her off her feet and he drove the heel into her sternum. To which she had coughed up blood.

"I win, darling." He said as he stood up limbing some what as he felt like he was punching harden steel.

feeling the hard looks behind him, he turned and looked at the class.

"Anyone else?" He asked lazily as if he was already bored with class, to which he was.

"What time?" the girl asked as she walked up to where he was sitting down relaxing.

"Well if you're like me, that you probably want this over quickly. Right?" Seeing the black hair beauty nod in confirmation. He continued. "If your free after school, than yeah will start after class is out and grt this over with."

"Why not call it off?"

"Because i ain't a liar, when i make a deal i always fulfil it even if it isn't what i dont want." He said as he leaned back enjoying the sunny sky.

"What was the big show about the deal than?" She said slightly pissed off with his attitude.

"To make you stop holding back, to which you still were, and as punishment for holding back you're still going on a date with me." Alex said as he looked to her, watching her fume in anger at how he was playing this out. "But... i could cancel the date."

Now that got her attention, much like saying let go for a walk to a dog. She was eager to have it cancelled.

"But you wouldn't like it." He said as he laid back and closed his eyes, his devious smirk never leaving his face. "Trust me on that."

"How?"

"You wanna know?"

"Yes, damn it! I want to cancel that bloodlust date."

"You sure, the alternative isn't much better... for you anyway." As he enjoy the sun beating down on his tan skin, Alex cracked an eye to see her glaring at him, she wanted out. "Fine, enough with the constipated look already. You'll get wrinkles before your thirty."

"Out with it!" She yelled having enough of his dodging."

"Kiss me." He said plainly as if discussing the weather. "And not any of that quick peck or classy kissing bull shit."

Standing up showing that he stood a full head taller than her, as he looked down at her as he stepped forward he titled her chin up, for her to meet his gaze.

"You have to kiss me like you a love, full lip contact for a full 5 minutes." He said leaning closer to her, her eyes seem to be lost in the sea of green and blue as he gazed into her amethyst eyes. "So princess, what is your choice; a date or a lovers kiss?"

Looking up at him, with him so close to her. She could feel his hot breast that smelt like cinnamon spice, which tickled her fancy. Those cat like greenish blue eyes that screamed alpha predator. Or his silver blonde hair that was pulled back into a tight ponytail with a few stray bangs thwt framed his face.

"You have until school ends to decide." He said turning from her with a smug smirknonnhis lips as he walked back to the school leaving girl hanging as she was almost tempted into giving him the kiss when he was that close.

-end of the day.-

Walking to his Harley he found Yuuma sitting against his ride while looking deep in though, her face showing her thoughts shift from both anger and shame to pride and if he didn't know any better... hope.

"Figured your answer?" He asked as he slipped his jacket on.

"I...e" she mumbled out.

"A little louder, i dont think even a bat could hear you from where I'm standing." He said .

"I pick that damn kiss!" She yelled at him only to cover her face in embarrassment.

"You sure? I might just make you addicted." He says as he started up his ride.

"Like that will ever happened." She muttered hoping he wouldn't hear over the sound of his engine roaring to life. Only for him to turn it off.

"Fine. right here, right now." Alex said as he turned to face her, catching her off guard. "Or do you want tl go somewhere a little more private."

Seeing him gesture to towards the on lookers of the school as he walked osser he the helmet.

"Alright take me to the park." She said as she hopped on, and held onto him only to feel the rush of the machine between her legs roaring loudly as he sped off through the city streets before coming to the park.

Thouh she would never admit it, she had enjoy the small ride alex had given her.

"So, how do you want it?" He asked looking at her he had ditched his school blazer in favor of the leather jacket with the angelic rune for Pyriel. Which looked to bw a stick-figure angel. With five circles on for the head, the chest, and the feet, while the last two made the tips ends for the wings. Around the angelic symbol was a circle that read;

 _Kingdoms of heaven, to the domain of hell._

 _We rise and conquered,_

 _all before we fell._

"What do you mean 'how do i want it?'. A kiss is a kiss." Yuuma retorted back with a snarky attitude.

"Well it seems you never had a boyfriend. I mean do you want a loving slowly passionate kiss or a rough loving kiss." He said as he gave her a dry look.

"Which ever works, now get this over with." She said.

"If i didn't know better i swear you are enjoying this." He said as he pulled her close, causing her to squeek in surprise and slammed his lips over hers.

After a few moments he proceed to deepen the kiss, licking her lip asking for entrance to her mouth.

Acting on instinct, 'Yuuma' had began deepening her kiss with alex as their tongues fought for dominance, alex was slowly winning as he now had her pressed up against a tree, his hands had made their way down and now were groping her fully plump ass.

'I'm going to kill him!' She though as she summoned a dagger made of light, raising it up and behind his back she was going to enjoy he look of shock as she killed him. But her moment of supposed victory never came as dry jumped her intk the tree and began kissing her neck.

Feeling him hit against her core, while attacking her neck placing peck and small nibbles cause 'Yuuma' to moan out in both places a sure and shock as his hand snaked their way beneath her panties and began to stoke her burning disire. Dropping the dagger of light that faded away before hitting the ground, 'Yuuma' gave into the desirable pleasure that Alex was giving her.

Leaning up to her ear he nibbled up her ear lobe, and whispered to her.

"Addicted yet?" She heared him ask picturing his victorious smirk he had worsen when he won against her earlier that day.

She couldn't answer him Adobe was now thrusting his fingers in and out of her core as he knew where to hit, where to massage, and where to stroke her insides.

Her moaning moaning was all he needed to hear though as he kissed her again, she his time she fought harder to win, but lost all the same. As he made her a whimpering mess as she wanted more as she started to buck her hips meeting his hand's thrusting as she wanted more.

"More, give me more." She moaned out as she first and new lover was now driving his hand hoardings into her as he moved his other hand to fondle her amazing bust. The feeling of the cold yet gental hands made her putty in meer moments.

"What do you want more of?" He asked, she knew he had her. She knew what he had shown her and given her had made her his.

Moving her hands down from around his neck, over his chiseled chest and abs, she tried to worked her way into his pants was halted as he pinned her hands above her head.

"Tell me what you want." He asked as she tried to get another kiss from him, jus r for him to lean back.

"Fuck me, i dont care anymore. Fuck me now!" She begged as she felt him grind against her, feeling his shaft become long and hard over the ten minutes of kissing and feeling her body. She wanted him to take her now. "Fuck me now human, i want to feel you fuck my fallen pussy!".

Forking and eyebrow to what she had said, he just chucked it up to a fantasy role-play.

"You want it?" He asked fishing his rod out and lining up to her virgin entrance, upon seeing her nod, he couldnt help but enjoy what he was going to do next. "good, now take it all!"

Shoving his full 8hr inches up inside her in one fell swoop, caused yuuma to moan/scream out in extacy as he could feel her tightness grip him in a death grip like it was never going to let him go. But as he pulled slowly out only to ram in back in at full force, the short moan and grunts she made him want to go faster, and faster he went.

"Oh god, harder, fuck me harder you son-of-a-bi-AAAAAAH!" she cried out as she unknowingly came as he re-sheathed himself in her.

"You like that dont you bitch?" He asked harshly before kissing her again, he was dominating her. "You like being my bitch dont you?"

"Shut up you fucken human, just dont stop." She moaned out as he started become more harder and faster in their love making.

After several moments (1hr 45mins) later 'Yuuma' felt her core tighten, and if the sound Alex had made just then told her anything. It was that they both were going to be finished.

"Yuuma-chan, i can't hold it much more!" He said as his thrusted were becoming rapidly harder and increasingly more faster as he kept hitting that one spot she had come to love feeling being hit by the young man.

"Me too, finish me Alex-kun!" She moaned as her orgasmic high took silent scream of undeniable pleasure etched on her face was mirrored by the man inside her as he unloaded himself in her.

As both came down from their highs alex gave 'Yuuma' a final kiss, one they both enjoyed. But as they seperate from each other, alex noticed something very off about the girl-turned-woman he had just made an very love to.

Seeing a pair of black wings thst sprouted from Her back told him what she had said earlier wants just some role-play fantasy. He had just fucked a fallen angel.

'Ok, Girl with wings, i just fucked a girl with wings... score.' He thought but still was shocked. "Um, Yuuma-chan what are those?"

Looking to where he was point 'Yuuma' felt shame and fear as she didnt know what to do know. Sure she could kill him but.. what they did just now was special to her she had just given her virginity to this man... this human male. It was one of the most amazing things she had ever done, but now she was scared of his reaction.

Seeing him walk closer, she feared to be hit. While she might not feel it. The significance of the act would hurt her far more that it would physically. But instead of the sharp pain she felt something else.

Opening her squeezed shut eye to see him there caressing her cheek.

"You look beautiful, Yuu-"

"Raynare, Yuuma Amano never existed. She was just a cover." She said looking away from him.

"Well then Ray-chan, was it Yuuma or Raynare that wanted me to give you more?" He asked as he kissed her forehead.

Blushing at what he had just asked, she felt a small part of her regret not killing him, while the rest wanted him to never say anything again.

"Yoh better be quite, i could have killed you. ya know." She retorted both seriously and half jokingly.

"I know, with that dagger thing you made. " he said as he fixed himself up and placed his Tunnel-Snake away. Leaving Raynare wider eyed and shocked at knowing he would have died. "kinda the reason as to what just happen."

"You mean?"

"Fucking you to save my own skin? Yeah. But does mean i dont what something from this." He said as he sat down, she was still standing looking down at him. Both angry and sad.

'Like what?"

"An actual date, just you and me. No alter-motivates, no lying, just two people enjoy each other's company." Said as he pulled out a cigarette. "Listen, i dont know if your are a mutant or some kind of angel or whatever. I just what to know the girl behind the mask."

Letting out a cloud of smoke, he allowed the fallen angel to let what he had said sink in.

"Dont get me wrong, I'm an asshole, a bastard, and everything el s beneath the sun. But i promise you this, if what he did or what we try to have doesn't work or doesn't mean a thing g tk either of us. I just want you to know I'm here if you ever need me." Alex said as he enjoy his smoke.

Closing his eyes, he heard the sound of wings beating, like a large bird had taken flight. Opening his eyes to find her gone. He couldn't help but think how his first day of school went.

"Ma, is so going to fucks kill me, if she get pregnant." He said simply as if accepting his fate, looking to his left he notice a larger than normal black feather, to which he had picked up. "Raynare-chan."

-next day-

Riding his bike intk the school parking lot, Alex dismounted his bike and if anyone paid attention they would have noticed a large black feather sown intk his biker jacket, right over his heart.

As classes went on, he was a little hyped for his gym class again.

"Mr. G-GowdSend?"

"Its pronounced Gud-Sun."

"Right back to the partner you had yesterday." The teacher said as she pointed to Raynare.

"Sure." He said walking up to the disguise angel, but seeing as she was in her own little world with a worried look and hand notice him at all.

He chose then to get her attention.

"May what ever god or devil that is looking after me for doing this protect me." He muttered his silent pray. As he leaned in and kissed 'Yuuma' on the lips causing the girl to freak out at the sudden act and had judo flipped his ass onto his back.

"Hey." He said with a strain voice as he felt the wind being knocked out of him. "You keep worrying so much and you'll get grey hairs."

"Easy for you to say." She hissed back quickly just so he could hear. "Im a fallen angel in love with a human. How do you think that would turn out if someone i knew found out?"

"... ever read Romeo and Juliet?" He asked as he sat up only to be met with a nice display of blue and purple pantys. "Um... any reason as to why you have your cunt in my face?"

"Same reason as to why from last night." She whispered back as if she hated what she was beginning to like, but not hearing him respond left her a little nervous. Until she felt something both painful and very pleasurable. His teeth nawing at her clothes from above her panties.

"Why am i drawn to this, why cant i get you out of my head." She asked quietly as he continued to please her, as she remembered thst after she had lefted him in the park she returned to her refuge, and through out the whole night she dreamt of a life with him, possible children she could have with the man between her legs tasting her core, as she even now continued to fantasize about a being mated to this man. "Oh please Alex-kun."

"Yuuma-chan !" He shouted as he stopped what he was doing moments ago as she wss knocked unconsciousness as a stray basketball had hit her. "Yo, Mrs. Yokowa I'm taking Yuuma-chan to the nurses office."

"Alright be careful."

-nurses office.-

Seeing that only he and Raynare being the only ones in the nurses office, he had laid her in one fo the beds.

Only tk have her reach up and grab him.

"Where do you think you're going?" She asked him as if almost glaring at him.

Seeing those beautiful amethyst eyes looking at him, Alex positioned himself above Raynare.

"Depends, am i going to leave or am i going in?" He asked with a cheesy grin on his face.

"Oh, your are definitely going in." she moaned a little bit as she rubbed his growing hard on through his pants. "Alex... are we..."

"only if you want me to be, i am fine with just itching that scratch of yours." He said he kissed her like he had in the park but this time he was gentler with her, instead of his rough touching like before, his hand became gentle, and more soothing.

"Mmm alex, please..." she asked as he continued his workings on her body.

But their private time was interrupted.

"What the hell is going on here!" Came a very sternly voice.

Acting as fast as possible, alex had moved himself behind Raynare with such speed she wouldn't have believe thst a human could move so fast. Only to start messaging her neck, shoulder, and along with her temples. Much to her hidden enjoy.

Though he couldn't help but wonder, if this is just the start of the things to come.

-end-


	2. his part? her game? Who is to blame?

**Well here is part two of my new series, i would like to say i do not own Highschool DxD or any of its characters, save for Alex/Pyriel he is my OC base off of four fictional characters to allow me to bring him to life... guess who they are.**

 **Hints:**

 **1) Two are from anime, one from a video game, and the final one is from a movie.**

 **2) first anime; cards with power. Second anime; eldest brother is jealous of his younger bother because their father left younger brother his strongest sword, game; masume and buster, and movie: Christopher Walken is the antagonist for the of the movies and protagonist for the thrid film. Leave answers/guesses in the reviews.**

 **Also the lemon/limes i had in the beginning won't be in this chapter until further notice, smut is good yes but smut with out plot... lots and looooots of big deep delicious bouncing plots makes it... trash. So yeah.**

 **Now i would also like to thank my first story reviewers:**

 **FloatingDragon - thank you and yes it will.**

 **Danialzkz - thank you, if im unable to keep it up, I'm sure some Viagra will help... or hummingbird eyelash and rhinos horn. (If you dont get the joke... watch Robin Williams' weapons mass self-destruction)**

 **Now please enjoy, and leave a review.**

chapter two;

Did He play part? Was it her game?

Who is to blame?

It had been almost three weeks since Alex and Raynare became a couple outside of school, while he was curious about these factions that he had over heard her say over the phone with someone.

Though he never a religious type, he more or less leaned to choas theory of creation, i stead of being molded from clay or dirt, what the story was from the bible. Though he found the creation of Angels most beautiful in his mind.

When the fist angel was born it gave the world it's first star, it stood the highest of all stars and all others were born around it.

Narthyael; the first, the angel of guidance, the angel of the Northstar.

He also learned that Raynare was what angels refer to as since they would never use their true angelic names, since those names would enslave them to those who spoke their true name.

"Mr. Gödsön, will you please answer the following question?" Earning his attention, fuck did he hate religious studies. "What are the three essential holy items one would need in the case of exorcism?"

"Silver, holy water, and white oak. If also needed garlic." Alex replayed in a bored tone as he tuned out the teacher.

"Very good, to bad this isn't the religious study class." The teacher said with a coy smirk on his face.

"Yea, it math and the answer is 34, after following Bedmas." Hr said not bothering to look at the teacher, who was shocked at the answer and since the lad never really bothered to look he assumed he was not paying attention.

"Ehem, very well... just make it look like you're paying attention next Time." The man said a he continued his explanation of the new formula that they were going to be looking at.

"Nice cover up." the red head said beside him as she watched as alex roll his eyes.

"Yeah, whatever." Said as he written down the next formula for the quadratic equation question. "I already did this stuff back home, i find it redundant to relearn."

Laughing at him she gave a bright smile. "Names Rias Gremory, nice to finally met you Alexander-"

"Its Alex, Alexander is just the brith-certificate. But tell me is your last name... eastern European? It sound somewhat familiar." Alex asked as he caught the girl off guard.

"W-well yes, my family's name was derived from old Hebrew that was listed a clan of demons that were cursed to know love to the point of madness, some say that our families are doomed to love until we are consumed in madness by grief of a loved one." She said with a slight hint of distain.

"Well at lest is better than mine, from what my mother told me it was either Gödsön or Patensohn, either way its the same. God son or child of god." He said noticing her flinching at the word god. So deciding to take a stab in the dark. "So tell me, _Teufel Kind._ "

He watched as her head snapped so fast towards him, he could almost her her neck breaking at the violent turning.

"Calm your self, Teufel Kind. I am not trying to start anything merrily looking to take." He said as he leaned back in his chair. "Said lunch? I would like to introduce you to my... friend i guess you can say."

"Is this a trap?"

"Nope, just a curious talking monkey looking to two sides of a war he wants to understand." He said as he ducked under a chalk that whizzed past his head.

"Mr. Gödsön, Miss Gremory. Will you pay attention!"

"16!" Alex said as he caused the teacher to look between the lad and the question on the board in confusion before he quietly done the equation in his head finding that 16 was correct.

-lunch-

Sitting on the roof, alex was greeted by a hug from behind as he turned to look at his... bedmate.

"Hey Ray-chan, i am meeting someone soon and i was wondering if you are ok with meeting with... the person." He knew better than to assume she was ok with it.

"As long as your are not trying to sleep with this person I'm fine with it." She said as she knew most human males are pigs like the three perverts in this school.

"Not happen in love, but i have to ask... how is the 'peace' between the three factions?"

"Glass. Why?" This time she narrowed his eyes at him, not liking where this might or more likely wound end up.

"I asked a _Teufel Kind_ to come and talk with us." He said as he mentally did a countdown from three.

"YOU WHAT?!" Seeing her look pissed was kind of hot with how her wing feathers frilled ever so slightly or the purple light spear in her hands read to stab his nuts... wait what?!

"Hey, hey, hey. Its just to talk i want to know what the fuck is going on here." He said as he bacmed into a wall as the tip of the spear was getting awfully close to his tunnel-drilling-snake.

"I thought you would side with me!"

"and i said i need tk know that the fuck his going on, make no mistake Raynare. i care about you, Yes. even if we are divided by other ideals."

"what?"

"Tell me would you care for me if i still human?"

"Yes."

"An angel?"

"Always."

"What if i bacame a devil, would you still care?"

"..."

"You wouldn't would you?" He asked as he could see conflict written on her face. "So that it isn't? If i was human you can turn into a fallen, if i was an angel you knew i fall from grace for you. But if i was a devil... no mercy."

"No! It isn't like that. It just.. i... i dont know." She said as turning from his gaze not wanting to see the hurt she might have caused.

"You know their was a story my father told me every night bed i went to bed, it was one of my favorites. I had always asked him to tell me the story because of how it ended." He said as he turned and walked to the door. "The story goes like this, long ago. When man was young, and beast roamed the earth freely, there lived a small village at the foot of a mountain. While many thought this was a quite little village, so calm and peaceful. That many travellers traveled far and wide to Visit this this small town. But what none of these travelers knew was that This village was a village of monsters, eating traveler after traveler. But one day, one was able to escape, though unable to flee to the south, he flees north into the mountain. Were he stumbled across a great beast a beast so powerfully he shook the earth when it walked, a beast so massive it drank rivers dry. But thought The beast be large and terrifying, it was kind and gentle. it had offered the man safety, and shelter from the bitter cold."

Looking back to Raynare, he continued the story.

"Though beast wss powerful, it sought no reason to fight. The traveler told the beast of the monsters living at the foot of the mountian and what they were doing, the man pleaded the beast to help me. But the beast refused saying it was not his fight. Enraged by the beast reply the man left the safety of the cavern only to be caught by the villagers. In the man's anger he told them of the beast and it would have feed them for months if they would free him." Alex said as he lit a cigarette, enjoying the soft taste as he blew out the smoke. "while beast was killed and eaten by the hungery villages in the weeks thst followed they were unaware of what had happen to the man they let escape. Their answer came in the form they cave being set with fire trapping all the monstrous villagers in the cave burning them alive."

Looking a Raynare, as he flicked the finished cigarette over the ledge, he finished with the moral.

"The moral was simple, to know what true evil is just look in the mirror. I am not evil. Sure i can be an asshole, jerk, an idiot. But i wouldn't hurt those that didn't hurt me." He said as he open the roof's door. "But if i was to become a devil... it would be so i could protect you."

Leaving the fallen angel there alone was enough to cause her to let some stray tears fall but she wouldn't cry, no she was tougher than that.

"alex." Was all she said as he flew away.

-stairway-

Meeting up with the red head, alex new things were just going to get worse.

"Sup, sorry but it seems my... friend had ducked me for the meeting so it wont work today." He said pinching his nose in thought. "Still wanna discuss Teufel culture?"

Being somewhat complexed by his statements she quickly figured he was either associated or knew someone from one of the other two factions.

"... ok." She replied a little uncertain of his change in demeanor.

"Alright, got somewhere to chat?" He had asked only to give t a follow me gesture from the girl.

after skipping twenty minutes of her short and simple explanation of what a devil was. He was somewhat surprised that they weren't what he thought with stealing souls and such.

Though instead they made small manageable deals, like doing ones taxes, income budgets, shopping, even simple things like comapny if lonely or just someone to gossip with about current events, videogames, babysitting, and even business advice.

All in exchange for further business and a bit of life energy and "mana" if they have it.

"Well this had been very eye opening. Thanks it seem devil go about this differently then angel or fallen i guess." He noted as he sipped on some tea provide by her 'queen' since she had went over the basic gist of how the devil kingdom worked.

He would have continued the conversation until she asked if enjoyed anime...

"Zero or freedom?" He asked simply seeing her eyes glow with excitement, but how had no idea he unleashed the awesome mighty of a devil... an Otaku Japanophile Devil...

After listening to her go on and on describing battle state between the two gundam, and having branched over several other manga and anime, alex was sure this girl knew almost everything about japan; be it entertainment, culture, or even history.

Though now they were simple enjoying the somewhat quiet company of each other over a game of chess.

"You may actually make me work for this win, Alex-kun." The redhaired she-devil said as she looked over the chessboard for any possible moves, though alex simple hummed a yes while reading one of Rias' numerous mangas. But Rias only called out with smugness in her voice as she was just two moves from winning the game. "Your move."

Looking over the edge of the book, alex looked at the board and moved his king's bishop into place.

"Checkmate." He said as he enjoy the look of shock as she looked between him and the board to find out how.

Her answer was that her king was boxed into a corner, and from each of the other corners was place two rooks and across from her king was wss Alex's bishop.

"How?"

"Sometimes its the simplest plan that can overcome the most complex of plans." he said as he turned the page as he continued to enjoy the manga, while sipping on the tea provide by Akeno. "Akeno, this tea is marvelous. I can't say i had better."

Giving a innocent giggle, the brunette gave a closed eye smile as she return her thanks for his complement.

"Why thank you, Alex-kun. Your such a gentleman." The young woman said as she placed her hand on her cheek.

"Well i must be going, i have taken too much of your time." Alex said as he stood up and gave a small nod of respect. "Let talk some time, and Rias... Zero will always win over Freedom."

The look of outrage on her face as he left told him he had hit a sore spot, but the cry of blasphemy were both funny and ironic coming from a devil.

"The freedom is superior!"

-that evening.-

Laying in his bed, alex felt thst the new home was all to empty since he found out his mother had to leave on business for a few days, thus leaving him home for a week.

Looking over to the clock he noticed it was only 9:00 or how Japan tells time 21:00. God he hated that, Always trying to figure out what time it was.

That was until the door bell rang.

Check tosee who it was, he was greeted by the sight of Raynare. But she did look the same like how she wss before. She looked lost, defeated, and helpless.

"Ray-chan whats wrong?" He asked with worry both in his voice and on his face.

"Im sorry Alex-kun." Was all she said as she placed her fore and middle finger upon his forehead and in a blinding flash of light Alex fell into the arms of Raynare who was crying. "I'm so sorry Alex, if we could have met sooner we could still be together."

"Raynare-chan..." was all the unconscious alex could said as he was being carried up to his room by the fallen angel he had come to love. "Dont...cry."

Looking at her lover with both sorrow and regret, she could help but smile as even now he still loved her.

"I won't Alex-kun, just remember i will love you, even if you do become a devil." She said as she kisses him one last time before leaving.

Out side she was met with a fellow fallen, he was wearing a Long coat and a brimmed hat.

"Is it done?" The man asked with a snarky distianed tone as he inquired about what she needed to do.

"Yes." She said flatly not bothering to continue any further.

"Makes me wonder, you had always hated these humans yet you chose to bed with one, have you fallen that far?" The man asked with sick amusement, since was it was well known for her to hate humans the most.

"He is different. So dont compare him to the others." She snapped at him.

"Touchy, no matter he will be dead like the rest any way." He said as he flew off. Not before saying his final words. "Better watch yourself, should he have strong enough attachment to you he will regain his memories. For your sake you better hope he doesn't."

-following days-

It had been roughly three days since alex awoke and feel like screaming out in unknowing anger and betrayal.

his nights haven't been much better as he could always remember a pair of beautiful set of eyes, a her laughter that sounded like tinkering of bells, hair so beautiful it could have been wave from the night sky.

But even with everything he could remember from the dream everything else was a blur, he couldn't remember the face, he also noticd his father pendant was gone. In its place was an Ankh choker. Something he choosed to wear on his wrist, he didn't feel so bad but it left a better sweet taste every time he played with it.

It was as if it was something important, something he should remember.

As the days went on alex felt like skipping school for the day and check out the arcades.

-later that day-

As the sat on a park benchin thenpark near his school, he could help but feel a strange sense of nostalgia as something deep inside his heart told him that some important event had happened to him not long ago.

Taking a long drag upon his cigarette, he leaned back to enjoy the relaxation until he heard some noise not far from him, it sounded like... a fight?

Checking to see what was going on, he found a boy. A boy from his school pleading to a woman with wings?

"The hell? No way thats real." He said to himself as he watch the young woman attack the teen. "Shit, i hate being the good guy."

Kick in the already injured teen to the side while narrowly missing the edge of the strange weapon. Alex felt speechless as he gazed upon th girl in front of him.

"He lady, i know the guy's a pervert. But that doesnt give you the right to kill him... no matter how tempting it is." He said though muttered muttered last bit to himself.

"Back off, Alex-kun just walk away this doesn't concern you." The young woman said as she summoned a light spear. "... please Alex-kun..."

Though she had whispered the last par to herself, alex himself looked at whom he could only describe as an angel... a fallen angel. But in closer inspection he noticed it. Around Around her neck. A wolf's fang. He knew that pendant. The markings of Kaunan, Thurisaz, Hagalaz, and finally Tiwaz.

Mortality, suffering, destruction, and victory... the markings of his father's pendant.

"where did you get that?" He asked calmly though anger burning inside him as he was enraged someone had stolen his father's final gift to him. But he was thrown for a loop as the woman trace her fingers over the pendant with the look of longing on her face.

"You still dont remember." She said in such a way that it wasnt even a question. As she gave him a sad smile.

It was than that alex was struck by a flash of Blinding light. As a memory of him standing behind a ravenette and placing th necklace around her neck before wrapping his arms around her.

 _" #-nare, this will keep you safe, so long as you were this i will find my way to you, even if i should die or forget." He said as he kissed the girl on her neck. "I love you, my sweet #-nare."_

Look I back at the girl, he could tell he knew her now. If the pendant ment anything.

"Who are you?!" He asked as the pain from the memory surfaced.

Befoe she could answer, her face turned from longing to fear as she rushed to his side as he fell forward with unbearable pain coming from his back and stomach.

"ALEX!" The woman yelled as she cradled his head in her arms. "Come on dont die on me, alex."

moving slightly to see a gapping hole in his stomach he could only feel the cold take over..

"Dont die on me alex, dont die!" She was crying now as his blood flowed without end.

"Come on Raynare, we are wasting time." Came a voice from behind her.

"Leave me be, Dohnaseek." The ravenette ordered as she brushed a bit of Alex's blond hair out of his face.

"Tch. His kind are just collateral damage. Nothing to fret over these talking monkeys." the man said as he waved off her order. "So what if he dies, there literally billions to choose from."

He was met with light-speed to his throat, and an enraged woman as she had laid her lover down.

"Alright, alright. Eesh, i will head back to base. Enjoy the precious moments you have left." He said as he flew away.

Turning back to her dying lover, she could help but let's her tears fall.

Her only confort was when he raised his hand to her cheek.

"Dont cry...Raynare-chan. You're... too beautiful... to cry..." alex said weakly as he struggled to breath. "Ray-chan... can.. can you protect... my mother... i was all she had left..."

"Dont worry, alex you be up again by tomorrow." She lied, she knew he was going to die, even with her so healing magic, it would drain her before he could be fully healed.

"didn't i tell you before? You suck at lying." He said with a pained laugh as he coughs up blood soon after. "I wish we had met sooner, who knows... maybe we could have... been more than just what we were."

Leaning down she kissed him one final time before he left the world of the leaving.

"Brwath of life given on to thy person... Angel of death takes my breath away." He said as he and Raynare kissed.

Not far form either of them a red Seal appeared with the mark of the Gremory clan. Stepping out onto the pavement the red haired heiress looked down to find that that boy she had an interest in laid dying. But the sobs of further up Peaked curiosity.

What she fought was shocking. A fallen angel crying over the body of her newly acquired friend. She had heared everything the two had said. And she was so moved at what Alex had asked.

"He wont die, unless you refuse my aid." She asked with a cool and calm appearance.

The look of defiance and hostility on the fallen's face told the Gremory heiress that this might not be as easy as she had hoped.

"speak your offer, you filthy devil." Raynare said glaring at her while pulling Alex closer to her.

"I offer is simply to will resurrect as a devil." Rais offered watching the look of outrage on Raynare's face as she would most likely refuse the deal.

"I will accept, so Long as he will never fight against any angel or fallen." She said stating her terms.

"Very well." Rais said accepting her reasoning. "Now to find the piece for him."

With six ties ending with failure, but what happened after she had almost given up had shocked her as dud pawn flew out from her grasp and blended itself into alex before his body was covered in the demonic energy.

much to Raynare's relief as she watched Alex slowly bwing lifted into the air as the red aura consumed him be for he slowly settled back down on the ground with his wounds healed.

"I owe my thanks." Raynare said before she was about to leave.

"And him?" Rais asked ashe looked to alex, who was now resting.

"I... owe him a lot, more..." she Sai taking flight.

"You know you could at least stay behind for him." Rais muttered as she was annoyed by the angels departure. Turning back to her new pieces she could help but feel that annoyance double or triple as she didnt know who she should take back first. Th respectable gentleman or the undeniable pervert... '... this is a no Brainer.' "Akeno, yes could you meet me at the park?... yes,... no, it would seem i have gained more than what what thought i would have this evening... 15 minutes ok see you then."

-next morning.-

Waking up, alex felt a familiar waight on his arms... something he had missed, and now was pleased to have that feeling back, wrapping his arms around the person next to him. He not I something was off.

1) the person's breasts were bigger than before. So it wasnt who he thought it was.

2) this woman was shorter. Maybe by four to six inches.

3) the normal scent of rain and lavender was now replaced with cinnamon and rosemary.

4) finally this woman was naked as the day she was born... from what his hands were feeling. (Breasts.) And Raynare wore night dresses.

Looking under the covers he saw crimson red hair, pale and unblemished skin, and a pair of pink plump nipples, and and perfectly supple ass. Turning his gaze upwards he was met with ocean green eyes.

"Morning." The woman said.

...

Sitting up and slowly putting on his normal tank top, alex got himself dressed and walk tl his bathroom door. The sound of rushing water was all his guest could hear until it stop and muffed wet screams could be heared though it was very faint.

Coming out out out bathroom with a town in hand drying his face and hair. Alex looked to the still naked Rias.

"Rais-chan, can you tell me why you're naked in my bed...?"

-skipping rais telling him of last night evens,-

Alex sat at the kitchen table with his head buried into the table, possessing what he was told really annoyed him.

"that explains the wierd dreams and memories." He said as he looked up to Rais who sat on the other end end end table. "But you really have a bad habit you know? Seriously, if you had chosen to take that Sissy -Issei- whatever, he would would e taken advantage of you. and i dont care if you think it would be alright. But to me i would've rang his neck if he tried."

"Awe, getting protective of your king?" Rais asked giggling at him, only to stop when he slammed his fingers into the table.

"No, it just that someone like him is not worth a grain of Salt. I have seen what men like him do to women. He will see them as objects, something to collect. And when he has had his fill he will cast them aside and moved on to his next conquest." He said as he stood up and to get something to eat from the fridge.

Think in one way he had said, Rais could only make a comparison between Issei and someone else she knew. And found Alex's opinion on the matter pretty damn accurate.

Standing up herself, she snuck up behind alex. Whe he turned around he was face the Gremory heiress, only to be backed up against the fridge.

"does that mean you would be jealous, if i had chosen him over you?" She asked slyly leaning up teasing him as she pressed her bountiful breasts against him.

"I.. no..i mean.." was all he could say as he felt like he was being hypnotized by looking jnto her beautiful eyes. Only to have his senses comeback to him.

to which he reverse his and her position. He didnt know why but something deep within him told him to claim her, claim her just like he had with Raynare.

"Better watch yourself, princess." He said pining her to the fridge, his apple forgotten on the floor, as he leaned in closer to her, his primal aura telling her that he was the top of the food chain. The way his green eyes turned pure black, like they have benn hollowed out before appearing back once more. "Or next time i just might lose control of myself."

With that he left her standing there with a wanting desire burning in her breast. He was what she was looking for. He might be a pawn, a dud one at that. But the raw power the oozed out of him was more than she had ever felt in her life.

As her like twitched up into an unlady-like smirk, Rais knew her what plan for him was now.

"He is perfect." she said to herself as she left the kitchen to get ready for school.

After all it wasnt every day you gain both an unknown and a sacred gear.

-end.-

review and follow, i hoped you enjoyed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Who is above god?

As Alex drove his motorcycle towards Koah Academy, he could help but feel some annoyance as Rias decided to tag along and was now sitting behind him with her arms wrapped around his waist. Though... on the plus side he was able to feel her generously large breasts against his back.

Swerving between traffic, served to have the girl tighten her holiday upon him.

"Enjoying the ride, Princess?" He asked over the sound of both the engine and homosexuality from other vehicles.

"I think i should have just teleported back!" She yelled while gripping Alex by the fronnofnhis biker jacket, pulling herself closer to him as he took a sharp turn giving them 6 kilometers straight to Koah to go.

"Hold on princess, im kicking up to gear 3." He yelled over his shoulder while accelerating faster down the now empty street.

-Koah Academy-

Pulling into the parking lot with a massive grin on his face would have been mistaken for something else just from the fact that he had rode in with Rias Gremory, one of Great ladies of Koah Academy. who's hair was mess from the rough ride she had just endured.

"Whats the matter princess, did i ride you to hard?" He asked loud enough to cause everyone within hearing distance to come to an abrupt halt. Hell in the distance you could see a cat stop in mid air while jumping at a bird. But alex? He knew it sounded wrong but he didnt for laughs.

"Yes, you could have taken it a little slow. Now I'm just sore." Rais said not knowing she digging her own social grave while contributing to what Alex's innuendo.

"But i like to ride you fast and hard, you could stop tight in your grip on me. also you enjoyed it as well." Alex said as he stretched a bit, now this cause many of the young women at the academy to gain heavy blushes and slight nose bleeds at both at what he had said and as well as showing off his athletic body.

"Could you be Alittle more gentle? Cause now i cant even walk straight." Now it was to late, as Rais had just figured out what Alex was instigating. So her glare didnt really do much as his grin grew twice the size as the young men in the crowd to passed out at what they had insinuated from what she had said.

Walking up to her, he couldnt keep the straight face as he leaned down to her.

"Rais-honey. If you wanted me to be gentle, all you had to was ask." He said as he was just inches from her face. Causing her to blush at he forewarned behavior. while women passed out with cheerful sighs and coos at how dashing he sounded. "But maybe next time we will walk to school instead of taking my bike."

"... you enjoy embarrassing me dont you?" Rais said giving him a harsh look.

"What, me? No, i dont take enjoyment from making Rais Gremory; One of the great ladies, seem like she spreads her legs for me. I do it just for the hear pleasure of seeing your pretty face turn crimson as your hair." He said as he went to class.

Roughly an hour or so later Rais was at his classroom door asking for him, to which he was allowed to leave, since today was just a review of the last lesson. The quite walk from the new school to the older and now abandoned school; which was the base of operations for the Occult Research Club or simply known as ORC, was a quite one with rais looking over her shoulder given Alex a once over every few feet, as if to compare him to something.

Though she would only look his way if he wasn't looking but would offer catch her looking at him before quickly turning away. This was where he grew Bored of the silence and gave a sudden jerk with his pocketed hands getting the red head to squeak in embarrassment as her eyes were drawn rapidity towards Alex's crotch much to his own amusement.

but went they finally arrived a flustered Rais and a highly amused Alex stepped into the empty office which once was class room or perhaps the principal's office.

"Enjoy the show?" He asked as he walked towards the couch, he so enjoys the stuttering and babbling from the girl as she tried to come up with a cover but ultimately failed. "Relax, I'm joking, but seriously why were you looking at me as if i wss your answer for something important?"

He was met with silence as he dealt with the look of curiosity from the red head, over the next few minutes the door opened as a girl about a year or so younger walked in, she had very little to show, and was very short.

Choosing to ignore the girl since she did the same, he couldnt help but play around with his key-chain lazer pen. Only to see the girl's attention shift from her baked sweets that Akeno had laid out to the red dot Zipping across floor and walls.

Rais had seen the devilish twinkle in his eye as he purposely aimed the dot infront of the girl moving it side to side. Sighing at his behavior, she knew he was going to cause some... misdemeanors.

With alex on the other hand grew up with cats. His mother was a crazy cat lady if anything before their move so he knew how cats reacted when playing with toys.

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty." He taunted as the girl's attention never left the dot as it moved agonizingly slow back and foreth. Which was the last straw as she bolted forward to catch the light only for Alex to shift the pen so the dot will move and the girl gave chase.

while the girl who was unknow to alex chased the red dot the door opened again this time he was greeted to the schools prince and the virgin pervert...

But something inside him told him to despise the brown haired boy. So with out even thinking alex moved the red dot to the boy's crotch, which also infuriated the white haired girl as she had enough of chase the fruitless game and decided to punch the red dot.

Alex turned off his lazer pen at the last possible second as the girl was already in mid air and the boy wasnt looking at what was happening infront of him and was more focused on the twin shirt mountains on the Gremory heiress.

As he just sat back and listen to the agonizing scream which only a man would know and sympathize with, alex couldnt help but feel as if some form of justice or revenge was done; thus leaving him satisfied...

Oh now he remembered, the little shit was hitting on his Woman, his fallen angel woman. Oh he was very pleased with himself now.

"Why?" Was all the brunette could ask as he later later later floor cupping himself in pain.

Choosing to ignore him, alex turned his attention to the 'king'.

"Yo, princess is there a point to this? Because if not i would much like to get back home." Alex said as he lit a cigarette only to see it be destroyed by a red and black blast of energy. "That was my last Number 7... do you know that i have to wait a whole fucken month for a new shipment? Or the fact because of this devil shit i smoked through my whole supply, because of the stress?"

Now since alex wasn't paying attention to himself during his rant, he didnt know his body wss releasing large amoungs of demonic energy.

"Well do you?!" As he yelles this as his eyes and hair became black as the abyss itself.

Now everyone was on guard, since no one had seen something like this. While the devil energy slowly grew it was the white haired girl that rescued the day as she shoved a stick of pocket i to his mouth shocking him while giving him a box of chocolat flavor pockey.

Seeing that while he was stunned, his eyes and hair reverted back to their usual colors. Turn in his sights on the girl with a emotionless face, who was now sitting beside him eating her sweet in quite content made him relax.

Looking to the girl; while everyone was still on guard, alex couldn't help but let out a low humorous chuckle.

"Well kitty, i guess i will be owing you a for the next month until my smoke arrive." He said patting ber head, if he didnt know any better he swore she had purred.

"Candy shop." Was all she said, and alex knew his wallet was going to feel incredibly light after this.

"... fine but nothing over 2, 000 yen." He said but not knowing the kind of hell he had just unleashed as the girl turned to him with big roughly eyes that began to water up, the sniffling sobs, and quivering lip. had he not seen this from his nieces and nephews pulling the same trick, he would have broke down under the absolute adorableness the girl gave off. But instead...

-donk!

"Try that again and i will make it 500." He spoke with a cold tone, his fist smoking from the hit leaving the girl to nurse a lump on her head.

Now rais was incredibly shocked, since no one was able to resist Koneko's Kitten-Eye technique. Not even her own brother could resist it. And he was one of the four Great devil lords!

-a little later-

After hearing what his purpose was and seeing who easy it was for Rias to manipulate Issei was completely sad to see.

"To become a harem king, he had to raise through the ranks of devil hood, blah blah blah." He mocked aloud by himself, finding it almost useless as he walked through park on his way home. Until an unsettling wind picks up. "Come on out, i know your there."

Stepping out from the tree line was a man in a long coat, Alex instantly recognised the man from the night of his death/rebirth.

"Donahseek." He spat the name out like it was venom.

"Ah, that expression along has made my entire evening." The man said as he gave a slight bow. "Now i just have to kill you."

In a flash of blinding light alex felt his shoulder screaming out in tremendous pain, as his hand shot up on reflex he had gripping the spesr pulling it out, shocking fallen angel by this unheard of feat.

"Impossible, a devil cant be immune to holy light. It just unheard of." Don had whispered to himself as he watched his light spear fade and be absorb by the enigma be for him.

What he had not know was that alex fell into shock by his attack and now something far more dangerous stood in Alex's skin.

With soulless black eyes like the endless abyss, turn to the fallen angel Don felt his immortal soul shack in fear, he had not felt something like this since... his father and uncle fought in the first holy war. He gazed upon the new found being in fear as six sets of wings appeared from the lad's back four of which were black angelic wings, another four were white demonic wings, the final set of wings were like staring ing to the cosmos as he saw galaxies and nebulas those where the largest by far as they were almost four times the size of the boy.

"Mortality to an angel is an inconceivable notion. For an angel cannot die from old age. but for a man to kill such a being, be it angelic or demonic. one must do what will kill any mortal..." came the slightly altered voice voice alex, unlike Alex's brutish and punk like nature of speech, the one stand before Donhaseek was very different, it can off as smug and held great distain for all those around him. "One must remove their heart."

"Argh!" The fallen angel cried out in pain as the young man before hand driven his hand into his chest anf gripped his heart. "Y-you fucken demon!"

"Demon? angel? I am above such meaningless titles." The man said as he looked up into Donahseek's eyes, which only terrified the fallen further as he looked into the abyss like eyes that stared back at him. He had only seen two others with eyes like that. His father and uncle... God and Sataniel.

"W- who are -cough- you?" He asked only to see the man rip his heart out from his chest. Looking up at the man, who leaned down to whispered into his earn and hearing only a single word before he faded from the world of the living, leaving the look of horror and disbelief on his face.

"- &$*%# -"

As the now dead fallen laid there, the possessed Alex stood up and walked away but not before kissing the tips of his fore and middle fingers followed by him snapping the finger he had kissed causing the corpse of Donahseek to be set a blaze.

"Return to ash, become the dust, rest for eternity." The being said before fading from the area.

-next morning-

Wake up feeling sore, alex felt strangely well rested if not for the ache in his muscles. Getting up and walk I his private restrooms, alex began his morning routine before tabbing a quick bite and leaving for school.

But that is were things began to change as his cellphone started to ring, checking to see find in that it was Rais.

"Hello, this is Alex. i am unable to answer right now, but please leave a message at the sound of the orgasm" Alex said jokingly only to play a woman having a huge orgasm over his phone in stead of the normal beep.

"W-W-what the hell Alex!" The crimson beauty yelled over over phone, still believing it was his voice mail. "Anyway just to let you know that school is out for the day, and we will be having having meeting to-"

"I'm sorry but this persons voice mail is full, if you would like to perform oral sex press 1, or would like to lose your virginity press 2, for more options press 3..." he said mimicking the automatic voicemail system.

"Damn it!" He heard only to hear the phone call to end.

"Hehe priceless." He said only to see a red summoning circle appear infront of him. "Fuck me."

Then seeing Rais stepping out from the circle, only furthering Alex's irritation. "Fuck me sideways."

"Before i begin with important news, i would like to first ask..." the crimson beauty asked before her charming smile turned into a nasty glare. "What the hell was with voice message?!"

Seeing that he was on the phone with a large grin on his face, she new he had a hand in what it was.

"This person is not here right now, would you like to leave a message?" He asked still mimicking the auto-system.

"... why did i revive him again?" She asked herself aloud.

"Because i have a big cock and could rock your world?" He asked in turn, as he noticed the tick mark. "But enough joking around what do you want?"

"Right, Issei wss attacked last night, when we went to investigate the attacker, we found him chard to a Crisp in the park." She said somewhat fascinated by the events. "Though the strangest part was that his-"

"His heart was removed violently." Alex finished for her, causing caused hesd to snap towards him.

"How did you know?"

"Simple to kill an angel or devil, one should always remove the heart." He said as he pulled out a cigarette, one of the local brand he was not a fan of since it had a very low nicotine percentage. Though fetish a small glare at the girl as she was ready to send the smoke into oblivion. "Destroy this and i will show you what i did to Raynare to make her love me, but back to the matter at hand, my mom and father were angelic and demonic hunters, supposedly anyway. They tried to teach me when i was younger but never got into it."

Seeing her look of shock, was amusing but he continued.

"Besides, they only hunted strays, certain fallen classes, and purists." He said letting out some smoke as he found he detested this brand. "So its all good... i hope. I'll hate to see what my ma will do if she finds out im a devil now..."

Shivering at the thought was terrifying, but he quickly changed topic as he walked back to his place, with her beside him.

"Is there any reason why your following me?" He asked not bothering to look, as he reached his and his mother's home.

"To find out why you are not coming to the meeting." She asked not bothering to ask permission to enter his place until she was by her experience; electrocuted and was sent tumbling back into alex's awaiting arms. "W-what was that?"

"Protection against force entry of demonic nature." Alex said as he passed through unharmed. "In other words i would have to invite you in, as the ward repels anybody or anything with demonic powers. Unless i give permission to do so."

She could only stare at the boy slacked jawed as she learned of this.

"but i digress. i, Alexander Apexius Gödsön. Here by give Rais Gremory and her peerage full permission to enter the premises of the Gödsön family's property." Alex said unenthusiasticly as he waved his hand uncarringly. "etc. Etc. Etc. Now you may enter."

Cautious of what happen just before, the devil princess slowly reached out only to feel a slight numbing at her finger tips before nothing else happened. Sighing in relief, she continued to the living area as she sat down, like a proper guest would in someone else home.

"Pop or ice tea?" He asked since he knew she was going to ask for a drink.

"Do yiu have any herbal tea?" She asked not bothering to look up from her spot.

"No, my dear princess. I'm afraid we dont since I'm either busy with school work and my mother is on business right now so we dont enjoy a cup of tea." He said in a snarky tone, before gunning her off. "Now coke or ice tea?"

"Ice tea, warmed up." She said, choosing something with a tea flavored.

If she had been watching him from the living room she would have seen him flipping her off and making astranged faces to her general direction.

"As you wish." He said through gritted teeth, not before an evil and heinous idea came to mind. "Cream or sugar?"

"Its ice tea surely there is already sugar just a few teaspoons of cream please." She retorted as she began to look over some of the reading material that laid around on the coffee table. She found one book somewhat interesting. 'B.O.S.S.; Book Of Shadow Spells?'

As she touched the book she pulled her hand back quickly as if she had been burned, and to her shock she was as the book had singed her hand, though she was thankful for her demonic healing, but the though of a mere book had harmed her was outrageous though she knew a bible would do something similar. Though She was brought out of her musing as Alex brought her, her tea.

As Alex sat down on the otherside of the table on a chair he picked up the book she was trying to read without any difficulty. Glancing up at her over the large book, he corked an eyebrow as if to ask 'what?'.

Rais quickly found her tea far more fascinating as she quickly looked down and took a sip, not noticing Alex kind and humble smile turn into a devious and sinister grin as she drank a bit more with the sip.

Oh he was sol enjoy her drinking his 'special' tea.

"Enjoyed the tea?" He asked as she witnessed her finishing it off with an unload like manner.

"Yes, i dont know why, but something about this tea tasted fantastic." She said with p puzzling tone, not sure why it tasted soo good for her.

"Flax you liked it." He said as he kept reading.

"So may i ask what are you reading?"

"My book of shadow, i started this back when i was a kid, taking bits and pieces from my mothers and fathers to make my own, even written a few things along the way. Everything from monsters, demons, devils, angels, yokai, and spirits. To which ones to avoid or which are fairly safe to be around." Alex said as he read some of his own notes on things his mother and father had. "Want to take a look?"

"I um.."

"You were burned?" He said not bothering to ask, only to sigh when she looked down with blush, come here and sit. I will show you."

He was talking about sit on the armrest, not what she was thinking.

She got up and sat in his lap without a second thought, but to alex's uncomfortable position as she sat in a way where she would notice immediate growth of his... mighty oak.

"Alright... not what i had in mind but it will due." He said as he turned the page, revealing a depiction of a large white beast thst looked to have a head of a wolf, body of a man, and legs of a bear. Around it was snow covered land and trees. "The Windigo, a spirit of agony and pain, it feasts upon human flesh and is said to be the cause of violent blizzards and anyone caught in a blizzard will be prey to the Windigo. To ward off this monster, the usage of sweetgrass, sage, and burning fat. to kill this beast strike the heart with burning white oak."

Seeing Rais stare into the book, looking at every detail of the beast she couldn't help but wonder how such a beast came to be, her answer came when alex turned the page.

"A Windigo is created by one of three ways, the first is if someone was forced to eat snow all winter, and was trapped in a blizzard, as months go on the individual would eat their lips off, and become a monstrosity, the second is if one was bitten, much like lycanthropy the bite from a windigo will take place and it will cause the bitten victim to because wild in behavior and will kill anyone near as his or her change hots it climax during a blizzard causes by said victim, the third way is more or less the same but is instead is a birth-right, passed down from generation to generation. Only three native American clans have this blessed-curse, the Snowalkers of the Lakota, the White-Wolfe of the Plains Cree, and the Proudbears of the Ojbiwe." Alex recited form the book, causing Rais to pay more attention to what was written. Rolling his eyes at her, he moved on to the next page that showed a snake like creature swimming in a pool of lava. "The Subterranean Lava Dragon, one of thirteen mythical dragons said to be the children of chaos and order, while this dragon had gone by many names of the course of history, it is most famous name is Garyx dragon of fire, destruction and renewal. Taking the appearance of a dragon made of fire and lava. He is not to be challenged unless one has gain both his favor and his blessed item."

Seeing that no other information was written, he turned the page showing the rough drawings of two men stand facing each other from two side of a small stream. The one on the left was drawn in black with small hints of gold linings, and had a demonic like appearance, his arms covered in bladed chains, his hair was wisps of smoke. Across from him was a man dressed in white robes, that covered him from his head to his toes.

"The first children of choas and order, twin brothers; Genesis the life giver and his brother Apocorpha the life taker. Each born from the moment when the first life was born and died. Both grew into being that would harvest the souls of gods and other being of great power alike. As the grew older, Apocorpha chose to leave his brother to travel to the west were he had said on to his brother. 'Creation stays in the land of the rising Sun , death will stay in the land of the setting sun. good bye, my brother.' As this is how the circle of life and death were created. And the saying originated, 'the sun will set with an old life, and will rise a new one in its place.'" He said as he closed the book and set it down, alex was feeling a tad bit uncomfortable as the girl in his lap wiggled every so often causing his will power to slowly give way. "That's enough for now."

He said dropping his 'king' onto the floor, who gave an unlady like squeak as her ass hit the Floor.

"that was a little rude." She said standing up before leaving the house, while alex just shrugged his shoulders not really caring.

Once he heard the door close he could help but laugh uncontrollably as he walked back into the kitchen and picked up the bottle of 'cream'.

 _\- Mega-Max-Laxative Cream -_

"She is so going to kill me when this kicks in." He said as he throw the bottle out. Pouring himself a glass of coke. "... though if she stays the night here... fuck it."

Thinking back on some of the mythology his mother and father taught him while growing ul came to mind he remembered the seals of Syx. While his mind wondered he did not notice a pair of arms wrapping themselves around him, until a chin laid on his shoulder.

"Hello beloved." Came a suave but sassy tone as he turned to face the woman.

"hello my sweet fallen." Alex said as he brought his girlfriend close for a kiss, to which she returned with a flare of passion.

when they separated, Raynare gave her lover a lidded smirk before saying what she was here to say.

"Alex-kun, please what ever you do dont get involved tonight... we'll be doing somethings that might make you look at me differently." She said while looking away from him.

"my little crow, i will never abandon you... but i might get involed if it means saving an innocent." He said stroking her hair calming her as they sat on the couch with her laying her head on his chest listening to his heart. "Tell me, my love. Is an innocent to be harmed tonight?"

His answer was her gripping his short and a small nod as she had come to seek his praise, she wouldn't have cared if she slaughtered the entire city of innocents before she met him, but after being with him for almost three months and having his energy flow through her like a current of electricity had changed her.

Her thoughts of his disappointment of her flooded her mind as she fear he would leave her. Casting her as side like filth haunted her dreams as he found her secrets and evil deeds.

The kiss upon her crown brought her out of her dark thoughts as his arms tightened around her.

"I guess i have no choice, tonight I'm dropping in..." Alex said pinching his brow with his free hand.

"Sissy has already met her... and was there when we took her." She said using Issei's nickname that alex had given him.

"... Well i better be there first... and please... stay home tonight. I dont what you getting I'm my way." Alex said only to get a glare from here.

"Are you saying I'm weak?" She asked with an edge in her tone as she leveled a glare at her lover. "Because if you are i will personally kick your ass."

"No, my sweet angel of th night. I just dont want you to get caught in the crossfire. You can help me save this girl but please. I want you to be safe." He said to her looking into her eyes.

As ocean green steared into amethyst, alex gave her a kiss before they both took a nap for the up an coming rescue.

-20:00 PM/8pm Koah Academy-

Sitting in the same room with his girlfriend and 'king' and fellow peerage members was as pleasant as setting a pig infront of a hunger Raptor... well pleasant for the raptor anyway.

Though seeing Rias having a sweaty brow told him all he had to know about his prank.

It ... fucken... worked.

"So princess... how is the purging?" Alex asked with a smirk despite the tension in the air.

"Horrible, for the last two hours nothing is coming out and it feels like i have to still go." Rais said as she glared at the one responsible for her misfortune. "You will be taking Issei's shifts for the next week and a half, for your little stunt."

"Worth it., but back to business. We have to save this girl before Raynare's former allies use her powers against use or any of the other factions." Alex stated firmly as Rais despite her phantom bowel movements gazed at the enigma before her.

"Fine, once Issei arrives we will move out and save this girl." Rias said as she wanted to do this as a group instead going half cocked.

As she finished her peace the club room doors opened to show Issei looking anxious, only to have the anxiousiness to be replaced by anger and loathing as he spotted raynare in the club room, the same woman that killed him.

"You fucken BITCH!" the gear user yelled as he summoned his dragon-gauntlet, preparing for an attack only to be slammed intk a wall by a very pissed off alex whose hair and eyes shifted into an abyss black.

"Mind you fucken tongue when speaking to my woman, Sissy." Alex said in a deep and threatening tone as he only used one arm to lifted the boy two feet off the ground.

While others were still afraid of this drastic change, Rais and Raynare could help but sigh a little, one in annoyance and the other in a dreamy fashion; respectively.

"Oh, my beloved you know how to make a woman's heart skip." Fallen angel said as she fanned her save as if she was burning up.

"Anytime, my angel of the night." Alex said with his voice still deepened but turns to the boy in his grasp. "Now listen here, i know about this nun yiu want to save and that is why my beloved his here, we are going in, and saving this wet dream of yours."

Tossing him a side like bag of trash issei could only look at him in both anger and respect. Anger for the obvious as he had the woman that killed him as a lover and getting Rias attention the most, and respect because no matter how hard he tried he will always be stronger then himself.

"So lets get going, Raynare you go ahead and make sure the girl is safe, we will provide the distraction and excuse for the failure." He said as he gave the fallen angel a kiss on the cheek. "Be safe ok."

"I will, just making it believable." She said as she flew through the window, leaving her lover and his peerage members behind.

"well I'm going to get the drop on them, Rias to play this off it would be better if Issei and i go, thus making it look like we are going against your orders leaving you with little fallout if things go south." Alex stated with a believable reason, beofre turning his sights to Issei. "Pervert, leave Raynare to me. And if i find so much as a hair out of place. I will make it so you will be a perverted dickless virgin for the rest of your unnatural days. Am I Clear?"

The way the shadows seem to warp around alex as he glared at the dragon user, scared the living carp out of him as he could only see faint glowing red eyes beneath the shroud of darkness.

"H-Hai!"

"Goood." The blond said while drawing out his remark. With a dark grin on his face.

-outside abandon church-

Standing outside the church was Alex and Issei, while Alex felt now real drain on his powers, Issei on the other hand did, since he did not feel up to strength but alex saying something about fresh panties cause the boy to stand strong against this purification Barrera that went around the church to keep devils and other entities out.

"So, go in quite or go in loud?" The boy asked his blond mentor.

"Go big or go home, lets cause them some havoc." Alex said as he pulled a tome tag from his pocket.

While all that Issei could see on the small rectangular piece of paper was it was decorated with symbols from ancient greek, Nordic runes, to Japanese and Chinese characters.

"In auribus illius angelicae cuiusquam,

Sancti sitis impia det vires.

Animarum migrantium metet."

Issei watched as white light slowly rose over the church and began to funnel itself into Alex's being as he consumed the holy power. He could also here cursing from inside the church about powers being siphoned.

"Lets go, they are weaker now so easy pickings." Alex said as they spilt up taking each side of the church.

Unfortunately Issei ran into some angels while Alex ran into an odd exile exorcist, one who seemed to have a very low vocabulary.

"Why if it isn't a dirty devil. come to ruin our plans eh?" The deranged exorcist said as he pulled a gun on reborn devil, and fired a blast of bright light.

Which alex just barely was able to dodge, as the bullet of holy silver zipped through his hair.

'Shit, i dont know if those lessons if silver would hurt a devil, are True. But i dont want to find out.' He had thought to himself as he tried to close the distance between the exorcist and himself.

As he drew closer to the exorcist, he didn't count on a blade striking at him.

"HA! YOU THOUGH IT WOULD BE THAT EASY, YOU FUCKEN SHIT?" Roared the mad exorcist with laughter as he alterated between swinging his sword and fired his gun at alex.

"you know for a moment there, yeah i did." Alex taunted as he leaned back letting the sword pass just a few centimetres over him as he drove his foot into the man's face.

They continued to trading blow after blow, alex felt an unknown ease come to him as he calmly stood to face the insane man, only to find the barrel of the gun pointed in his face, it was at this momment that Raynare and Rais happen upon their battle with Raynare coming in through the stain glass window, dressed in her fallen angel outfit which looked like an dominatrix outfit, and the heiress coming through the main hall doors still in her school uniform.

"Hehahhaha, finally gonna kill me a devil!" Yelled the priest in his own victory, but only ro stop at seeing the knowing smirk on Alex's face, which only served to piss him off. "you are no a GOD!"

"Pull that trigger and find out." the platinum blond taunted dryly as if knowing somehow he could live from it.

The firing of the gun and the cries fro. The two beautiful woman was all alex could hear as he fell backwards after being shot in the face at point blank.

"ALEX!/ALEX-KUN!" yelled both the angel and devil as they both watched alex fall as if time had slowed to a crawl.

 _"Is that all you got? Pathetic."_

-end-


End file.
